Air Force Mom
by depression76
Summary: What does an ex Magical Girl, a semi-retired Combat Instructor now a Civil Servant and a Mother do when she's not out saving the planet? Why, write a blog of course…centering on Nanoha and about her dearest friends and families.


**Summary:** What does an ex Magical Girl, a semi-retired Combat Instructor now a Civil Servant and a Mother do when she's not out saving the planet? Why, write a blog of course…centering on Nanoha and about her dearest friends and families.

**A/N:** Inspired by the Pioneer Woman. Set after StrikerS and the first chapter is immediately a month after the Cradle Incident. Un-beta'ed.

**Air Force Mom**

**_Confessions of an ex Magical Girl, a semi-retired Combat Instructor now a Civil Servant and a Mother._**

**Chapter 1.**

_XxxxX**  
><strong>_

_**The Moving**_

_**Posted by Nanoha. May 6**__**th**__** 20xx.**_

_XxxxX_

If anyone told me that I have to move my entire lug of possessions halfway across the planet somewhere along several months ago, I would not have shied away from giving them a good Divine Buster or two and laugh about it afterwards. But now, when I heard my dear lover blurted it out during our private moment the other day (that we should get a new house like I suggested a long time back), it makes me want to break down and cry.

No, it's not about the moving that frustrates me me, good Lord knows that I moved quite a few times in my life (from Earth to Mid-Childa, dorm to dorm…you get the point), but the packing.

The _packing._

The god-awful activity that would include me, duct tapes, boxes and endless rolls of bubble wraps.

Now, I know some of you pack rats would love doing this, wrapping every porcelain china you ever own lovingly with bubble wrap and put them gingerly down in the corner of the brown moving boxes your lover, in this case it's my beautiful girlfriend which I would call _Puppy_ for privacy onwards (as if you didn't know who…), brought from the mover's place and cover them with newspaper.

For me, it's another story.

You see, almost everything change when you have a rambunctious six year old in your life and an apartment room full of assorted things belonging to two military workaholics.

I love Vivio with all my heart, that I would never lie about, and I would do anything for her.

But put her, duct tapes, bubble wrap and Zafira the Wolf Knight in the same room, and packing just became two times worse…or two times more precious, you decide.

It all started the just a week ago, when my Puppy brought all the boxes with her from the movers' place. We have found a good house by the other side of the city, that's close to Vivio's school and most importantly, located in a quiet suburban neighborhood in which we could relax and spend the rest of our lives in. Everyone pretty much says that I, along with my family, needed a break after _the _Incident…so there you go.

With that move in mind, we started to work. The problem was that our apartment had been pushed towards the back of our minds and was ignored for quite a time during the _incident. _That would soon be regretted and soon means right at this moment when we had to sort out the things to pack and what met us was a six foot tall pile of undone laundry, weeks worth of dirty dishes, and document papers/Vivio's drawings and Lego's strewn all over the apartment area.

Aina-san tried, but she's just a lone woman against the cruel _cruel_ ugly monster that was our (messy) apartment.

And so, we have to do everything.

_From the teensiest scratch._

The three of us, and a half counting my dear Vivio, against the world.

Until of course, my Puppy gets called in for an emergency.

That became two and a half…and the apartment suddenly became so much scarier.

I nearly resorted to begging for my Puppy to stay and save my soul from the evil entity that was caramel milk stained white t-shirt(s) courtesy of our daughter.

'_No, love, don't leave me! I need you!'_

'_Nanohaaaaaaa—'_

Or maybe that was just my imagination…It's the coffee's fault, I tell you. They're what runs my motor to continue this packing thing.

Puppy's leave didn't deter us and we worked, doing the laundry, and cleaned every spot of the apartment to make sure that nothing was left in this place that would be inhabited by someone else in the future. I pity them so, to be honest, there's this incident with the firecracker and, a box of parmesan cheese somewhere by the balcony the other day…but let's not talk about that here shall we? Nyahaha.

Somewhere between the third, fourth or fifth day of packing, Zafira came by to help us watch over Vivio. My little baby was trying to help and almost fell into a box full of dishes when she slipped on a wayward plastic wrapper. That almost took five years out of my life. I swear I could hear Aina-san breathed a sigh of relief when Zafira walked in and offer his help.

Or was that mine?

Ehem. Anyway.

From six am since Aina-san walked in with Zafira, all of us went straight to work.

Open box, put things in, taped it shut. Open box, put things in, taped it shut.

Rinse and repeat at least seven hundred times.

Okay, I was just kidding.

By noon we got several impressive stacks of boxes done and I know that we were very, very, proud of our achievement. In this state, the packing would be done in at least two days from now and we can move out sooner than expected!

The two victorious women (Aina-san and I) then treated ourselves with some ice cream and little pastries that I manage to bake in between the packing. It was supposed to be for dessert but hey, we can gorge our self silly after hard work right?

I was half expecting to hear the little pitter patter of feet coming towards the sweet smell, but it never came.

'_That's strange. Vivio usually would fly over at the smell of pastries or cakes…'_

My little baby loves sweets. Very _very_ much so, especially when she gets to eat sweets without having to eat her lunch that would consist of the healthy green pepper.

And that got me thinking, said baby, my darling six year old, have been rather quiet ever since the start of packing this morning. The little rascal usually would come over and give us a hug and would ask me, with puppy eyes that would remind me very much of my girlfriend, if I would be kind enough to let her eat ice cream or things like that.

But never today.

It was a peaceful day of packing.

And it doesn't sit right with this mother right here.

Always positive, I figured out that she must have been asleep, curling up with Zafira the loyal cuddly dog—wolf I'm sorry, by the TV. And thus was why Aina-san and I continue our endless adventure with Brownie, Bubbly and Blasted Sticky Tape until late afternoon.

I never did hear my Puppy returning home that day, busy you know? Packing sucked your soul out, and I probably wouldn't notice her entrance if she hadn't called my name.

'_Um. Nanoha? Darling? Can you come over here for a minute?' _

My dearest leggy blonde was calling for me from the doorway of the apartment, still dressed in her sexy black enforcer uniform.

Ah. She's so adorable when she's all unsure and fidgety like that.

Why was she unsure and fidgety like that again?

High and bouncy from all the coffee and drunk in victory from the packing, I bounced over.

'_Yes? Lovely Puppy sweetie poo?'_ her face exploded in a blush and I could never stop myself from cooing at how adorable and sweet the sight was. It always warms my heart to know that after ten years of knowing her, I never lost my touch at the art of making Fa—err, Puppy, blush.

'_Um…I think you have to see this.'_

Her voice was indescribable and I felt my giddiness bungee jumped from a fifty foot height without harness and crash landed on the cold, concrete ground.

First thought was '_Oh my god. What happened?'_

Second thought was _'Did she just call me darling?'_

I'm sorry, I'm easily distracted sometimes.

Noticing my pause and my widening eyes, Puppy took my hand gently and led me out of the apartment and to the elevator area.

_What is going on?_ I found myself wandering back then _Is everything alright?_

All scenarios ran through my mind and after the devastating Cradle incident, you can't blame me. I almost lost my child that day, and the trauma would never leave me in just a month you know. The unreadable face of my lover was not helping at all and I have to steel my mental in case something bad, _really bad_, happened.

That was why when I saw the sight that she was being so mysterious about; I promptly collapsed into a burst of hysterical, relieved bout of laughter.

Remember about my daughter? Six years old? The adorable Vivio?

Well, turns out that throughout the packing, she's been busy doing some packing herself.

Sitting contentedly beside the only two elevators of the floor, was my darling daughter, armed with a roll of tape in one hand and a roll of bubble wrap on the other.

And she was smiling happily, at the sight of—_good Lord help me_—the sight of the ever proud, loyal Zafira, the wolf knight,_ wrapped in a mess of bubble wrap with three rolls worth of packing tape glued on his shiny blue fur._

The poor wolf was looking as stoic as ever, but I could hear his helpless sigh at the situation in my mind.

He was sitting upright with brown tape all over his neck, over his muzzle, ears, and foot and, ouch, his tail…the bubble wrap was there, wrapped under his paws so that when he tried to move you can hear the faint _pop pop pop _sounds.

And that made me laugh even harder.

Even my usually calm and composed lover was having difficulty in holding back her snickers.

After calming myself down, I squatted down to Vivio's level and asked her.

'_Vivio? Why did you wrap Zafira with the tape and bubble wrap?'_

The girl blinked her wide mismatched eyes at me and answered.

'_Because Vivio wants to pack Zaffy along, Nanoha-mama. Vivio loves Zaffy.' _And she hugged the wolf and kissed his taped-lined-nose.

The scene was heartwarming, and it shows how much she loves the Wolf who fought tooth and nail to keep her safe during the abduction months ago.

And I think Zafira forgave everything Vivio did to him that day, as in taping and bubble wrapping him, and nuzzled the girl back affectionately.

The feeling was clearly mutual.

And I think my heart melted at that moment.

The next forty-five minutes after that though, was not quite so heartwarming.

Knowing that we couldn't let Zafira returned back to Haya—whoops, I mean, the _Queen_ with tape and bubble wrap all over him, Puppy and me tried our darn best to peel the thing off of his prized fur. Aina-san was given the task to keep Vivio busy, since the girl kept trying to halt our procedure.

'_Don't touch my Zaffy!'_

It was cute, darling, but poor Zaffy needs a break sometimes.

The usually calm wolf endured the painful moments; it was like peeling a band-aid but seventy times worse, and he had to let out howls of pain once in a while. Puppy and I felt so bad for him and apologized for every harsh ripping that we did.

He would end up with several bald spots though, that was unavoidable.

After grueling moments with the tape and scissors and some band-aids, Zafira was free from the packing equipments and surrendered to the unstoppable force that was our daughter tackle-glomping him onto the rug.

Then all there was were peace and quiet and blissful feelings in the apartment.

Until the Queen herself dropped in with her lackeys and promptly burst out laughing when Puppy told her of the Wolf's poor plight and saw the rolls of fur-lined tapes by the armchair.

Oh poor Zafira, I hope you won't regret the day you offered yourself to babysit my daughter.

_XxxxX_

Anyway, two days has passed since then and we're done packing without any silly incidents hindering us. Signum would come over with the mover's truck tomorrow and then off we go to our new house. Now, it's getting kind of late, and I should stop typing and return to the bed where my cute blondes are currently waiting for me, both asleep and one of them sucking her thumb.

I'll let you guess who's sucking the thumb.

And no, it wasn't the six-year old.

_The Happy Mother, Girlfriend and the part-time Nutpacker,_

_Nanoha_

* * *

><p><strong>AN****: **So what I have in mind is that this would work like a blog, Nanoha's blog to be obvious, written by her during the transition between StrikerS onwards. I'll try my best to keep several things canon and I'll need your help with that. Anything wrong or needed a change or two, please let me know.

Oh, and since this _is_ Nanoha's blog, if you have any question to ask her- put it down in reviews. She'll appreciate them me thinks. HEHE. Thanks again :)


End file.
